


Silence That Loud Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: And thunderstorms, Fluff, Gen, POV Minor Character, forever shipping brotp frypan/winston, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And afterwards, in the morning, if some shuck face had the guts to ask Winston why Chuck was curled up around him like a baby kitten to a cat, he would punch them in the face.  <i>Hard.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence That Loud Thunder

The first crash came with bright flash of light and the impromptu awakening and freak out of about 3/4ths of the gladers. While Winston honestly didn't give two shits about thunder or rain or anything like that(why would he? just like everyone else he doesn't even know where he came from or why he's here or even if he had a sister or brother, thunder shouldn't even be a problem.), he _did_ care about being woken up by a huge knee to the back of the head by one glader that was freaking out and running around in the dark so bad he'd tripped at least twelve times.

" _What the shuck-_ " he started, clutching his head and getting up, looking around through the dark. 

"What was that?" One glader shrieked.  
"Was that a bomb?" another screamed  
"Maybe it was the doors", another, sleep heavy voice guessed.  
"It can't be the doors shuckface, it's not even morning" a kid beside Winston yelled, still laying down and yeah, he probably wasn't going to be able to use his ears today. 

Rain started to fall down hard, pelting the homestead. 

Through the chaos, Winston heard Minho somewhere in the front also yelling at everyone to _shut the klunk up, it's not like they've heard or seen worse_ and sat up, still rubbing his head. Then the homestead's lights turned on just as another crack of thunder roared.  
Winston groaned and closed his eyes because seriously, how many people can whine about just a little rain? _how do we even get rain in here anyway, we don't even have **clouds.**_

Someone beside him laughed, Frypan he guessed from the voice, and nodded,  
"The glade actually doesn't have clouds, right? At least I haven't seen any." 

Winston shrugged, sleep still tugging at his eyes, "I haven't either. Maybe we don't. 'M not sure." 

"Whatever man, it shouldn't matter. It's just bright light."  
"Yeah, pretty much," the tanned boy agreed right as another bolt of lightning struck, followed by another wave of freaking out.  
The two boys sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

\---- 

 

After All the running around and spazzing out stopped what with Minho still yelling at people to sit down and Newt and Alby moving around to make sure no one was hurt, everyone settled again and the lights turned off.  
Then there was more lightning.  
Thankfully, there wasn't a lot of moving or screaming.  
But near Winston there was a whimper. He opened his eyes then closed them again.  
More lighting boomed and there were more whimpers, once an all out scream.  
Winston sucked in a breath. 

 

_I swear to god if-_

Another boom louder than the others sounded through the room, followed by another scream and Winston sat up. 

"Kid, wherever you are, quit it." he whisper-yelled.  
"S-sorry." a small reply came.  
Winston looked around his area for the owner of the voice then felt stupid because no one could see through this shucking darkness.  
Another strike hit and the boy all out jumped. Winston caught it out of the corner of his eye and turned to him. 

He was the new kid they just got barely a few hours ago. Curled up in a ball and clinging to the wall like it was the only thong keeping him stable. Hell, maybe it was. 

 

"Jesus Win, just leave him alone,you're like the only one that can hear him." Frypan said lying next to him, eyes still closed. Winston ignored him.  
"Come here kid." 

"Win-" Frypan started. 

"Shut up, go back to sleep," he replied, motioning the kid over to him.  
The boy quickly shuffled around to him, the streak of light just outside the window egging him on a little faster. 

"Yeah?" the boy asked, he sounded terrified and Winston almost felt sorry for the poor boy.  
Almost. 

"Go get your cover"  
"What?"  
"I said, get your cover- - safety blanket, whatever you call it. And your pillow".  
"Why?"  
"Because it's cold as klunk. right now and sorry, but I'm not sharing my shucking cover with you, man."

The boy noded and quickly ran to get his things. Frypan laughed.

"Well, isnt that just the nicest thing I've ever seen?"  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth right now Frypan."  
" _Poor Winston's like the big brother I never wanted--_ " he teased.

"I said shut up," Winston replied, throwing his pillow at the other boy, who promptly caught it and put it under his head.

"I'm keeping it," he whisper-yelled just as the youngest boy returned.

"Whatever," Winston finally answered, flopping back down on the ground near the other two,

"Go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> sucky ending i know dont kill me
> 
> also im pretty sure gladers have probably heard thunder before but shh  
> lets pretend for the sake of story plot


End file.
